wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
AG Systems
History Origin: Japan Year: 2017 Background: AG Systems (AG-S) was founded in 2040 in Tokyo, Japan with the help of anti-gravity pioneer, Pierre Belmondo. In early leagues, the AG-S team was fairly strong, but the inexperience of their pilots meant that they could only fill up the back numbers of the grid. They gained experience as the window of opportunity widened when they were given a massive funding boosts. By the time the F5000 league was over, AG-S had racked up a considerable number of podium finishes. The F7200 league was an entirely different story, as the Japanese team failed to finish on the podium for the entire league. In 2160, the team was bought out by G-Tech, who produced a durable, yet distasteful craft that was trounced by all the other teams in the league. After the infamous fall of the F9000 league, AG-S was reinstated. Back with a vengeance, they were keen on setting things right. It had somehow paid off, and AG-S won the 2197 FX300 league, after Triakis was disqualified. Being pioneers of the technology behind the sport, AG-S is generally more concerned with technological advancement than racing prowess. While they have their fair share of strong points in various leagues, their success usually doesn't last long. Sometimes, pilots would even get frustrated with the constantly changing models to experiment with new technology. However, most pilots are OK with it, liking the idea of trying out new hardware before other pilots and teams can even dream of it. Mottos: * "Th3 Futur3 I5 Now!" (Wipeout 2097) * "Let's Be Friends!" (Wipeout 3) * "For The Good of Mankind" (Wipeout Pure) * "A Friend in Speed" (Wipeout Pulse) Performance Appearances: Wipeout, Wipeout 2097/XL, Wip3out, Wipeout Pure, Wipeout Pulse, Wipeout HD. Generally, the team boasts great thrust and maneuverability. Those two stats are never lower than average in any game AG-S appears in. This team's craft is usually lightweight and great to use on technical circuits. However, since the AG-S craft has low shield in most games, it is more vulnerable to elimination (from impact with walls or weaponry) than others. AG-S can be considered a very advantageous team to use, since its two specialty stats are usually among the more important ones throughout the series, whether it's for taking sharp corners quickly with minimal loss of speed or recovering from weapon impacts. Coincidently, in the game where top speed matters the most among all the stats (Wip3out), the team gets its highest Speed rating in the series to date. '' "Wipeout" stats'' (scale of 1-5) Thrust: 5 Speed: 3 Turning: 4 Mass: 3 '' "Wipeout 2097/XL" stats'' (scale of 1-10) Thrust: 7 Speed: 5 Turning: 6 Shield: 3 Aerodynamics: 6 '' "Wip3out" stats'' (scale of 1-5) Speed: 4 Turning: 3 Shield: 2 Thrust: 3 '' "Wipeout Pure" stats'' (scale of 1-5) Speed: 2 Thrust: 5 Turning: 4 Shield: 2 '' "Wipeout Pulse" and "Wipeout HD" stats'' (scale of 6-10) Thrust: 9 (9.5 in Fury) Turning: 9 Shield: 8 Speed: 7 (8 in Fury) Message from AG Systems International Established in 2040, AG Systems of Tokyo, Japan are the original pioneers of Anti-Gravity technology. Since the days when our efforts were led by the great Pierre Belmondo, AG Systems has strived to forge new paths to the future that others later followed. Since the inception of the Anti-Gravity Racing League, AG Systems has raced in every form of the sport, achieving the championship title on 25 occasions – most recently in the thrilling 2206 season of the FX300 Racing League. For 2207 we hope to see our friends around the world as we travel the globe in pursuit of Championship titles in the new FX350 and FX400 Racing Leagues. Category:Teams